Rise of the Demon Lord - Monster Girl Encyclopedia
by xmodius
Summary: This story is another quickie, about the way the world of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia came to be (at least from my point of view). The actual canon is VERY vague, which is great when you want to fill in your own details. Again, this does not really follow Daily Life with Monstergirls. You can get more info by reading the monstergirlencyclopedia wikia.


**Mature(ish) Content Warning**

 **Well I usually put in a whole rant about the reader needing to be over age 18 and what happens to their extended family, their favorite ice cream, and their grandmothers if they ignore said warning. However, I've read this over several times and guess what? There's nothing in here that would fall under the "Rated M for mature" guidelines so, yeah. First time for everything I guess eh?**

 _Author's Notes: This story is another quickie (gee I hope this isn't a trend), about the way the world of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia came to be (at least from my point of view). The actual info is VERY vague, which is great when you want to fill in your own details._

 _Also I'd like to give a special thanks to FF member AcrylicStain, who not only inspired me to write this story, but helped immensely with editing and "smoothing the rough edges."_

 _Enjoy! And remember to leave me a review!_

.

* * *

Rise of the Demon Lord

* * *

 _._

 _Two young lovers met in a quiet grove just outside the outskirts of town, the sound of the birds chirping and the summer breeze rustling through the trees only overshadowed by the royal trumpets blaring in the distance. The young man was done up in a suit of leather armor, though he looked like a boy playing at being a soldier. His scruffy-looking, sandy-blonde hair hung half over his blue eyes, only barely obscuring the tears forming at the corners. The woman was a little older than he, though still with a fiery beauty of youth. She wore a simple farm girl's dress, dirty and ragged. Her brown eyes had the faintest tinge of red that could only be seen as close as the two stood now. She too was on the verge of crying._

" _Why Eve? Why do you have to go?" He pleaded._

" _I could ask you the same question, you silly boy," she sniffled, brushing some errant dust off his armor._

 _He hesitated, looking away for just a moment. "We… we could run off together. The Order wouldn't bother looking for me. I'm just a-"_

" _NO!" Eve about shouted, staring him in the eyes. "You cannot ignore the call of The Order. If they think my handsome man is worthy of being a hero, then he must go and train to be one."_

" _But why won't you come with me?"_

" _I'll just… distract you," she said somewhat coyly, bearing a little of her shoulder. She loved doing this to him ever since they started dating, for even the slightest flash of her skin would cause him to flush and become embarrassed. Though it wasn't for the right reason now, she still tried to blow off the question._

 _The young man snorted, staring straight back into her eyes, those beautiful eyes. "Don't Eve. I want to know why you can't come with me. You say you love me, and you know I love you, so why?"_

 _Eve tried to hold her composure, but seeing him so upset broke the dam. She sobbed into her hands and fell to her knees. The young man was fast to join her on the ground and held her close as she sniffled, burying her face into his neck._

" _Please," Eve said softly. "You have to trust me. We_ will _see each other again, I promise."_

 _The young man held her close, and for a moment that was all they both wanted, for this embrace to never end._

 _The sounding again of the trumpets broke them from their reverie._

" _Eve, I have something for you," the young man said, reaching into his pockets. "Close your eyes."_

 _She did, trembling a little at the feeling of cool metal on her neck, the weight draping at the top of her sternum. She opened her eyes and with a nod from him, looked down at the locket he'd placed on her. She opened it with trembling fingers and found two tiny charcoal drawings, one of herself and one of him, looking towards each other with the locket opened._

" _I… I… this is so…" Eve whispered._

" _Before I knew if you could come or not, I wanted to make something for you to remember me by," he said. "I was hoping I'd never have to give it to you after I found out I was allowed to bring someone with me."_

 _His love gently closed the locket and held it beneath her hand, looking him in the eyes. "I would never forget you." She sighed. "I only wish I had something I could give you…"_

" _Don't worry about that," he said, pulling them both into a standing position again._

" _No, that simply won't do," she said with a frown. "So how about this: I promise you, that we will see each other again, but only when you've fulfilled your destiny, and you're ready to embrace the world with me. Hold our love in your heart, and if it is still there when we meet again, I will never,_ ever, _leave your side. On my life, I promise this to you."_

" _And I promise I will never, ever stop loving you," he said._

" _Now, close your eyes my love," her voice trembled._

 _He did so, keeping them closed as she ran her fingers over his cheek, drawing his forehead to her lips. The young man held in a gasp at a feeling of incredible warmth that surged through his entire body. And when his loved stopped, he opened his eyes._

 _She was gone._

" _Eve? Eve where did you…?" He looked around for a moment, but there was no trace of her. Though perhaps it was better this way. He would do Eve proud. He would answer the call of destiny, and he would make a world for them both to live in happily forever._

 _With grim determination, the young hero marched off to meet his fate._

 _._

* * *

.

The sounds of chaos echoed outside the throneroom of the mighty Demon Lord. The Order had struck hard, sending their best warriors, led by the new champion of the Chief Goddess. The master of the monster realm waited patiently, knowing the armies of monsters would keep all by the one true hero from reaching the throne room.

Though frankly, this was happening faster than anticipated.

"The Hero is coming, my Lord," said a haggard succubus, bowing nervously before her, awaiting her command.

"I knew he would come," said the demonic voice with a hint of excitement.

Three more succubi flew into the throne room, gasping.

"Our main force battles The Order's footsoldiers, but the hero has vaulted the castle gates! The elite guard can barely hold him back! His power is unmatched!"

The Demon Lord knew this would happen. It was a risky move to come to power by usurping the throne via a well-planned coup d'etat; a move that resulted in a civil war and a weakened demon army thereafter. The Chief Goddess sent her Heroes to slay the source of demonic order in the balance of power, and with the aftermath of battle on their doorstep, it was a perfect opportunity for The Order to strike.

The succubi waited anxiously for what felt like an eternity, but their leader stood.

"Do not let anymore monsters die! Tell the hero if he wishes to end this, I welcome him to do so right here."

The succubi exchanged worried glances. "But my Lord... he will kill you!" One cried, tears in her eyes. Another joined in, "Please don't worry about the monsters. This is what they've pledged: to defend you to the end!"

Burning crimson eyes met them each in piercing turn, the only thing visible beneath a cloak of shadows. "No. Tell him his way will be unchallenged if he comes straight here and does not kill another monster."

"Who's to say he'll believe us, my Lord?"

The Demon Lord seemed to sigh inwardly and produced something out of thin air, letting the object slowly float into the hands of the lead succubus.

"Give him this."

The monster was in awe as she held the small object, but only for a moment before fixing her gaze on the door and flying towards it. The other three succubi followed fast, leaving their ruler alone again.

"Twenty years," the Demon Lord mused, eyes trained on the entrance to her chambers and ears peppered by the distant cries of battle. "I've waited for this day for twenty years…"

.

* * *

 _._

 _Eros, the Goddess of Love, found herself in a very peculiar situation._

 _Before her, on one knee and her head bowed deeply, was a succubus. Her face was shrouded as it was pointed downward in utmost respect._

 _This of itself was nothing extraordinary; Eros was the target of prayers for love from both the savage humans and the more savage monsters. But it was the prayer of this succubus that brought her in the presence of Eros herself._

 _This particular succubus was in love, and deeply troubled._

" _Rise, my child," Eros said with a hint of familiarity._

 _The succubus did so and Eros appraised her body briefly. She had deep purple horns jutting out in a curve from her snow white hair. The large purple bat wings and spaded tail were the perfect contrast to her complexion. Her skin was alabaster, and she was clad in the trademark uniform of the succubi, which could only be described as a few cocktail napkins and dental floss to cover the most naughty parts. Her womanly curves were befitting of her kind, meant to beguile and seduce men for their energy. An act that ultimately disgusted Eros, since it meant using not only the weakness of lust, but sometimes twisting love into a lie, for them to drain men of their lifeforce._

 _But the look of utter confusion and despair on her face was quite intriguing._

" _Where… where am I?" the nameless temptress asked, looking around. She could see nothing but a vast expanse of white all around here. There was no semblance of walls, a ceiling, or even a floor. Not even the sensation of standing or kneeling upon something. It was as though she were floating in a void, yet not._

" _You are in my domain, child," Eros said with a hint of amusement. "Was it not what you expected?"_

" _I… didn't expect to meet you myself, m'lady," the succubus said with a blush, bowing quickly. "I was just praying for your guidance and the next thing I knew…"_

" _Why do you seek my guidance, child?" Asked the goddess._

" _Um… why do you call me 'child'?" the succubus asked. "I'm not a child of yours… uh, am I?"_

" _Does it offend you?" Eros laughed heartily when the demon before her shook her head 'no' vehemently. Eros floated down, towards the visitor in her domain. "I call you 'child' because for one, you are a child in the sense of demonic lifespan, and for another, because you come to me asking for advice on love. Any creature that can feel love of any kind, no matter how good or evil, is a child of mine."_

 _Eros couldn't help but smile with fascination when the succubus blushed. She didn't know they were even capable of embarrassment. "So I ask you again, my child, why do you seek my guidance?"_

" _I… I'm in love," said the succubus with a mixture of delight and anxiety. "But I'm afraid."_

" _What do you fear from my gift, child?"_

" _Succubi are not supposed to feel true love. We are supposed to kill men by draining their life through sex. But this man…"_

" _He's your first, isn't he?" Eros asked, barely holding back her laughter when the demon blushed harder still, her pure white face colored crimson and her red eyes looking everywhere but to her._

" _Y… yes. My first target, that is. I've not slept with him yet."_

" _Perhaps it's just because it's your first time, that you're nervous?" Eros asked, feigning boredom. "Should you not talk to your current master on how to overcome these feelings rather than ask me why you feel them?"_

" _No!" She cried suddenly. "If I tell Queen Lilith, she'll banish me! I'll… I'll never get to see him again."_

 _Eros nodded. "You truly do love him, though I could see that in your heart. You are indeed unique among your kind. The first monster to ever fall genuinely in love with a human. And a soon-to-be Hero no less. You certainly are playing with holy fire, my dear."_

" _How did you-" the succubus asked before realizing the answer._

" _Your heart is an open book to me," Eros explained lightly. "I also know that the love you feel is not only taboo among your kind, but among humans as well, and not just because you are a monster. This boy has barely budded into manhood. He's not even a full adult yet. But you love him."_

" _I do love him. And I think he loves me too. I want to continue loving him, but I don't know how."_

" _You seek my advice on courtship?" Eros asked again, feigning being clearly unamused at a waste of her time._

 _The succubus sputtered, "N-n-no, I know how to court a man. We don't just sleep with our targets outright. Sometimes it takes finesse, or deception. Especially one as strong willed as him…." she sighed dreamily, looking away for a moment._

 _Eros' aura flashed a bright red, as if enraged. "Your kind uses my gift of love as an affront and sucks the life from men. It's one thing if those men are foolish enough to fall into bed with you out of drunken lust, but to take my gift of love and twist it like this is so… reprehensible!" She spat._

" _Please have mercy upon me!" The succubus was in tears, covering her face in shame. "I don't want to twist this love. I'm embracing it, though it hurts me. It's so beautiful and painful at the same time, but I want more. I want to love him for the rest of our lives, but I'm selfish!" She cried. "I want a world where we can love each other freely. A world where my sisters can know this joy within me. I want all monsters and humans to know and feel this gift!"_

 _Eros' passionate aura calmed slightly. "You wish to change the way your people view humanity, and vice versa. Quite a feat, for even a goddess of my power."_

 _Tears streaking down her face, the succubus spoke with a determination Eros had not heard, neither from human nor monster, in a very long time. "I want a world where we can love each other. If that means I have to change the world, I will!"_

" _And how will you go about such a mighty task?" Eros asked._

" _I will become the new demon lord!" She said without a hint of hesitation._

 _Eros paused for a moment to assess her interesting worshiper before nodding. "You've given this thought, it seems. That's quite ambitious. You would have to overthrow the current demon lord, which is no easy task, especially for one so young as yourself."_

" _I'll do it, or die trying. But I cannot do it alone."_

 _The goddess pursed her lips at an interesting thought. "You realize that this boy you love, who's only barely a man, is a Hero, blessed by the Chief Goddess?" Eros asked. "Should you accomplish your goal, you will be destined to face him in combat."_

" _I would bear my heart before him, and beg him to run me through, before ever thinking of hurting him."_

" _Then everything you have would be for nothing," Eros said simply. "All that you want your kind to experience, would be destroyed."_

" _He won't kill me," she said with finality. "I know he loves me." The succubus stood tall, meeting Eros' gaze. The crimson eyes shook, but never broke away. "Please...help me."_

" _In exchange for my help, what will you promise me?" Eros asked._

" _Anything!" The succubus answered._

 _Eros pondered for a moment. It was quite unlikely, but what did she have to lose? Besides, this was far too interesting to ignore._

" _We share a common goal," Eros admitted, looking at the realms of life around them. "So, I want you to promise me your dream come true as payment for my help. Pledge to me your immortal soul as collateral, and so long as you fulfill your dream, it will be yours."_

" _I swear upon my immortal soul, that I will NOT fail!" The winged woman spoke. The way she stood now, Eros was inclined to believe she would._

" _Then kneel, my child." Eros commanded._

 _The succubus was quick to fall to a knee and bow. Eros floated close and placed her hand upon the monster's head._

" _Do you swear upon this contract of love that you will show monsters and humans how to love each other, and dedicate your entire life unto this endeavor?"_

" _I do," she said._

 _The succubus moaned as a warmth most incredible surged through her like a wave of electric fire. Her once fair and clear skin was now marked with runes of love, pleasure, and power. Her horns, wings, and tail, had gone from their demonic purple to a pure white that seemed nearly translucent. It was as if she had been carved of the purest ivory and adorned with the symbols of the truest heart._

" _You are no longer a child of darkness," Eros said, "though it is up to you now how much you will become a child of love."_

 _The newly transformed succubus stood, now rivaling the beautiful deity in both stature and appearance. Yet she still held that quiver in her voice._

" _My goddess," she whispered. "What do I do now?"_

 _Eros sighed and placed a hand on the succubus' shoulder. "At times, love must be tested. You must test your love for this hero, and his for you."_

" _I… I understand," she said. "I must tell him to train to be a hero, that we must be apart for now, but so long as he holds me within his heart, we will meet again."_

 _Eros nodded solemnly. "You say he loves you. When he realizes he must fight you, that will be the burden of proof."_

 _The succubus couldn't help but smile. She knew he would pass with flying colors. It would hurt for a while, but they would eventually be reunited. "Thank you."_

" _Go now, child. Set to seeing both our dreams come true!"_

 _And with a flash of light, the succubus was gone._

 _Eros chuckled, placing a delicate finger to her lips. "This back-and-forth game of chess that light and darkness play will come to an end," she mused. "Love will not only stop the game, but flip the board and the players upon it."_

 _._

* * *

.

The doors to the throne room nearly flew from their hinges in a burst of white light. Standing there, in a fighting stance with barely contained rage, was The Hero. He stood tall and imposing under his blood-splattered armor. The sword in his right hand was so large it would only be able to be wielded two-handed, but this man held it with one. In his left he held a large kite shield, adorned with blessings from the holy mother. The helmet on his head only allowed a slit for the eyes: eyes that were cold, determined, and ruthless.

"You've finally come," said the Demon Lord in a spectral voice laced heavy with expectation and knowledge.

"By The Order of the Chief Goddess, I will slay you, Demon Lord!" He said, taking his stance.

"Have you harmed any more monsters since my messengers came to you?" was the reply as his target slowly stepped down from the throne.

"No. I am a man of my word," he said. "But know this, I will break that word should any of them try to stop me from leaving after I've cleaved your head from its shoulders." He tensed, readying for battle, though something was off about just how calm the lord of darkness was before him.

"I promise you that none of them will try and stop you from leaving," the shrouded being said in a very familiar feminine voice. The Hero flinched ever so slightly under his armor. The Demon Lord mumbled some arcane words and the cloak of shadows peeled away, revealing a stunningly beautiful succubus of pale skin, with near translucent horns, large snow-white wings, and a smooth spaded tail that swished seductively as she approached him.

However, he saw none of that. It was her eyes that had transfixed him. Simple plain brown eyes, with a swirl of red that one could only see if they were right up close, as she suddenly was but a few feet away from him. He'd never even noticed her close the distance.

"But I cannot... I _will not_ … Ever. Let. You. Go." Said the creature who looked like his beloved.

"W- Where did you get this locket?" The Hero spat the question, taking a single step back to harden his resolve.

"You gave it to me," the ivory creature said with ease.

"Lies! This was a gift to my beloved! This trickery will not deceive me!" The hero shouted. That concerned him as well. While all succubi had charm magic, his helmet's many runes of blessing made him utterly immune to any and all forms of charm, shapeshifting, or other such trickery. The wearer's vision would even waver slightly to show when an illusion was being cast.

And yet, every detail around those eyes was as crystal clear as the finest glassware. And that locket in his hand felt real enough, in nearly perfect keep.

"There is no trickery here. I know your holy runes will not let you be deceived. Know that how you see me is my true form." She blushed, ever so slightly as the hero looked her up and down in disbelief.

He shook his head, removing his helmet as though it was distorting his vision. Even with the holy protection removed, the Demon Lord did not change.

The succubus felt her heart flutter when he removed his helmet. Time had treated him well. His face was hard and rugged, the beginnings of a facial stubble from lack of shaving adorned his face. His sandy blonde hair hung down in waves over his shoulders. And those eyes. They were the same crisp blue that she'd remembered when she first met him as a simple farmboy. Though they were weathered now, there was still innocence living within them.

"I owe you an apology, my love," she said. "Know that while I meant to deceive you at first, I later regretted it, and I promise I will never do so again." She stepped closer still, though he did not move. "I've waited a long time for you to keep your promise to me, and to show I've kept my promise to you."

"This cannot be…" the young man muttered.

With lightning speed, the demon queen grabbed the blade of the hero's sword and fell to her knees, holding the tip to her throat. All that could be heard was the slow hiss as the holy magic tried to burn her skin at the neck and her fingers where she held his blade.

"My Hero," she gasped uncomfortably, looking him in the eyes. "Know that I was a lowly succubus once. You were my first potential victim. But something happened. Something I still to this day do not understand, even with Eros' blessing."

The hero stood silent, jaw agape as the demon lord caused herself pain and left herself utterly vulnerable to him. One shove and he could run her through. But his arms shook, his mind was spinning as she poured her heart out to him.

"I fell in love with you." Her beautiful lips were trembling with each word. "I... I wanted a world where we could be together forever. Where you are my husband and I am your wife. But the only world in which that is possible, is one where humans and monsters coexist peacefully, and love each other." The demon lord took a breath as the hero before her stared wide-eyed. "So I vowed to Eros that with her help, I would make that world come to be. But the only way I care to go on living, is with you at my side…"

There was a sniffle, and true enough, the hero saw the queen of the damned, crying. His sword fell from his hand and clattered to the ground, but she still did not move. Slowly he crouched in front of her, removing his gauntlet, and cupped her cheek. She cooed like a dove, rubbing into his hand as he dried her tears.

"My Eve," he whispered. "Its… its really you…"

"Yes you silly boy," she sighed happily. The two stood there, kneeling before each other, as though time stood still. "I'm so sorry for deceiving you, but I promise my love for you has not faded. Knowing the truth now, do you still love me?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "I never stopped loving you. I trained harder and harder every day because I had to protect the world for you. But now I come to find the woman I'm in love with is the woman I'm sworn to kill."

The succubus gently reached out and touched the hero's rough cheek. She smiled fondly at his blush and scooted closer. "If you must end my life, I accept that."

She kept her eyes shut at the sound of the hero picking up his sword, her heart racing.

"I'll love you always, my sweet farm boy," she whispered.

"And I will always love you, my dear Eve," he said.

The sound of metal sliding into leather caused her to gasp, and a warm hand pulled her to her feet.

"I can't live in a world without you Eve, and I don't want to live in a world where duty would force me to fight you."

"Then let's change this world together."

As they embraced, their lips met, and each could feel the passion and desire the other had held in for so long, building upon each other like a tsunami about to breach the shores. A wave of demonic energy exploded like a supernova, the powers of light and darkness swirling together with the love of the two who birthed it. The wave of magic washed over the entire world in a matter of minutes, forever changing the way man and monster would live together.

The two lovers were finally reunited, bringing the power to change the world with their union.

.

* * *

 _._

 _A/N: Please review!_


End file.
